From Yesterday
by high off of strawberry pocky12
Summary: Sora's father forces him to move from Twilight Town, to little Destiny Islands. Angry that he was forced to leave all his friends and his older brother behind, Sora doesn't think he'll like it there. That is until he meets Riku, boyfriend of Kairi. Soriku
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll it's HOOSP here with a brand new story! Don't worry all you fans of "i'd be the best friend" I haven't given up on that story!

Well this story came out of know where and i've written out the whole entire story skeleton so it should be updated regularly!

But anyway; I do not own Kingdom Hearts or 30 seconds to mars.

Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The move**

**_"He's a stranger to some and a vision to none_**

**_He can never get enough, get enough of the one_**

**_For a fortune, he'd quit but it's hard to admit_**

**_How it ends and begins on his face is a map of the world_**

**_A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world_**

**_A map of the world."_**

Sora watched the wave's crash into the ferry he was currently on. It had been a long tedious drive from Twilight Town to the docks of Destiny Islands. As excited as Sora was to be finally living near the beach—he already missed Twilight Town and all of his friends there.

"Cheer up kid; you're going to love it in Destiny Islands."

"I'm sure I will father…I'm just going to miss all my friends…and Leon of course."

Sora's father walked over to stand next to his son. "Well Leon is a big boy now, he can handle himself."

"I know that; I'm just going to miss him that's all."

Sora's father smiled, just a small upturn of his lips. He placed his hand on his son's head affectionately; "you'll see him again son, holidays, birthdays…all those fun things. And don't worry about your friends; you'll make new ones…"

Sora glared up at his father; "I don't want new ones dad, I miss Roxy, and Axel, and Demyx, and Zexion, and…"

"All of which are faggots."

Sora sighed and turned to look back at the sea. He loved his father, he really did, but he was one of the biggest homophobic people he had ever seen.

He had recently found out that most of Sora's friends back in Twilight Town were gay and all dating each other; and that's why he moved him out as soon as possible.

But the thing that sucked the most for Sora was he too was gay. Now he was moving to a new town, where everybody was close and tight nit, religious, and very, very new. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to tell anybody he was gay—whether he made friends or not. So in the long run, he wasn't excited about the movie…at all.

"Can Roxy and Axel at least visit during Christmas break?"

"I don't want you hanging around faggots Sora, you might catch it."

Sora rolled his eyes; "homosexuality isn't contagious father, it's something you're born with."

Sora's father awkwardly put his hands in his pockets; "Yeah well…still…"

Sora sighed; "please just once, I miss them and it'd mean the world to me."

Sora's father let out a deep sigh; "we'll see Sora…"

0-0-0

"Now isn't this beautiful?" Sora's father –Bill (we'll call him Bill)—said pulling up to a small quant house. It was a nice baby blue color with white trim and a white door. It had a decent sized front yard, which was surrounded by a nice white picket fence; with a mail box right next to the gate. All in all it looked like a house right out of a dream home magazine.

"It is nice…nice and…homey." Sora smiled up at his father.

Bill smiled and popped the trunk of the car. "Yeah well…the faster we get moved in, the faster you can get to bed, the faster you can wake up for school in the morning."

Sora groaned and started grabbing boxes from out of the trunk. His father had purchased the house already furnished, so all they had to worry about was personal belongings, clothing, dishes and such.

"School huh?"

Bill nodded; "yep. If you want to be a bright young man with a bright future you need to be in school!"

Sora smiled as best as he could; he wasn't all that excited to be going to a brand new school , in a brand new town, in the middle of the semester.

Why did his father choose to move during the middle of first quarter? Well it further proved how homophobic the man really, truly was.

"Right dad bright future!"

Bill grinned and picked up a box; "hey son, you never know; you might meet a nice lady and fall in love."

Sora tried his best to copy his usually happy and cheerful grin. But deep down inside he was gagging at the thought of dating a girl. "Right dad a girl!"

Bill nodded and started to walk inside carrying two boxes at a time. Sora sighed and picked up his one of his own boxes; yeah right…a girl…he snorted in his mind. Like that'd ever happen; Sora was as gay as they came. Happy, bright, girly, and gay; yep that was Sora in a nutshell. There'd be no way in hell he could turn back now.

Sora walked into the small quant house to learn that it wasn't so small. As small as it looked on the outside, it was actually quite roomy inside the house.

After you enter the mud room—the small room where you take off your shoes—you enter a hallway. Straight down the hall is the swinging door to the kitchen. To the right of Sora is the living room; it wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It was homey; the walls were painted an off white that glowed a blue tint because of the curtains hanging above squishy beige couch.

Sora took the time to put the box he was holding down so he could jump on the couch. He giggled as he sunk into the overly stuffed couches. He had a feeling that it was going to be his favorite piece of furniture.

"What are you doing son?" Bill asked from the entrance to the living room.

Sora looked up at him beaming; "I think I like the couch dad."

Bill chuckled; "I had a feeling you would when the retailer described it to me. It looks a lot nicer than I thought it would."

He forced his son to sit up so he could take a seat next to him. He hummed; "it is rather stuffed isn't it?" Sora nodded; "it is. It's funny to jump into."

"Don't be doing that too often son; you're not as little as you used to be."

Sora pouted; "hey now, I'm still pretty small."

"Short, but heavy…" Bill said standing up. "But enough with fooling around, let's get these boxes where they belong!"

Sora nodded and picked up his own box; "so which one is my room?"

"The first right when you go up the stairs."

Sora nodded and made his way up there.

His room—much like the rest of the house—wasn't small but wasn't big either. The color scheme was blue—which is his favorite color. There was a full sized bed corner, a dark wood desk across the room from the bed, an armoire in the corner next to his closet.

He walked over and put his box down on the desk. The room was a little bit boring, but it had potential.

The first thing he had to do is snoop through all the furniture in the room; starting with the armoire. He has noticed that people tend to use armoire's to hide things; such as TV's and such.

He opened the doors to the armoire, and low and behold there was a TV—equipped with cable and a PS3. It was obvious his dad was attempting to buy his forgiveness again.

Sora sighed and shut the doors. He was grateful for his gifts and all, but he couldn't be bought—he wished his father would realize that.

He quickly scampered back out of the house to retrieve his last box.

"Hey man you new here ya?"

Somebody called out to him as he was picking up his last box. A kid with rather strange hair came running up to him.

"My name is Wakka." He said holding his hand out.

Sora put the box he was holding down and grinned. "Hey Wakka, I'm Sora!" He grabbed his hand and shook it.

As torn up as he was about moving—Sora loved to meet new people and make new friends.

"It's nice to you Sora, so you just move here ya?"

Sora nodded; "yep just got off the ferry not too long ago." He grinned up at the much taller boy.

"Oh that's cool ya; where you from?"

"Twilight Town…"

"WHOOAH that far away man; that's got to be harsh, ya know leaving your friends and junk."

Sora nodded; "it really is, but hey, what can I do but make new friends?"

Wakka laughed; "I like your attitude man. I don't know if I could do it…move so far away from my best buds."

Sora laughed; "you have a Nazi for a father."

Wakka took a good look at Sora's father; "he does sort of look like Hitler with that mustache ya."

Sora laughed; "I was kidding. My dad is strict but not in the whole world domination way."

Wakka laughed pulling Sora into a headlock; "my friends are going to love you man." Sora grinned and wiggled out of said headlock; "hopefully."

"So you going to school at Destiny high?"

"Is there any other school around here?"

"Nope not at all;" Wakka grinned.

"Then I guess it's Destiny High I'm going too."

"Sora…" Bill called from the doorway; "it's time to get to bed. You've got school first thing in the morning."

Sora sighed and looked back at Wakka; "I'll see you in school then…"

Wakka grinned; "sure thing man, I'll see you tomorrow ya!" He turned around and walked into the house right next door.

"He seemed like a nice young man." Bill said as Sora walked by him with his last box. "Yeah he did…"

0-0-0

"Sora, wake up, Sora get up and greet the day, Sora get your butt out of bed before I kick it!"

That made him get up; Sora groggily pulled himself out of bed. He wasn't excited for school, and he wasn't excited for his school uniforms. But he pulled his horrid blue plaid pants, white shirt, and matching plaid tie anyway.

Grumbling he grabbed the piece of toast his father held out to him. "Don't scowl son, it doesn't fit you." Sora sighed and munched on his toast; "I want to be back at my old school…"

"I know son, but make best of this move."

Sora nodded and grabbed his bag; "k day I'm off!" He yelled before running out of the door.

Wakka smiled and waved at him from his own house. "Sora, you off to school ya?"

Sora nodded toast still in his mouth.

"Cool, we can walk together!"

Wakka ran over to Sora, looking "snazzy" in his own blue plaid pants. Sora snorted; as if anybody could look snazzy in the pants.

"So during lunch look for me, I'll introduce ya to my pals ya."

Sora nodded; "sure thing. It's not like I've got anybody else to hang out with."

Wakka laughed; "you'll make plenty of friends soon."

"I hope so…" He said eating the last bit of his toast. "Back in Twilight Town I had tons of friends!"

"Is that so? You seem like a sociable guy, so it doesn't surprise me ya."

"I am, I absolutely love people!"

Wakka looked down at him and grinned; "good, you'll love my friends then. We're an interesting bunch."

Sora grinned back at him and nodded; "I'm excited!"

0-0-0

"Class, settle down please!" His home room teacher yelled at the class of unruly students—which seem to be ignoring the man. He grabbed a ruler and walked up to the nearest kid's desk and slammed it down. That got their attention… They all hushed up and took they're seats. "Thank you. Now we have a new student today." He looked over at Sora; "go ahead and introduce yourself."

Sora nodded at the man and turned to look at the class. He flashed them one of his much envied and loved smiles. "Hiya, my name is Sora Leonhart, I'm 15 and I'm from the wonderful town of Twilight…aka Twilight Town." He looked back at the teacher—whom nodded. "Alright sit down behind Kairi…Kairi please raise your hand."

A red headed girl near the back of the room raised his hand. Sora nodded and bounced to the desk to behind the girl. As soon as he sat down she turned around and grinned at him. "Hey Sora, my name is Kairi…if you couldn't already tell. You're from Twilight Town huh? That's awesome, why is it called Twilight Town? I heard a rumor that it's like always twilight there. Is that true? I think it is, because every picture I've ever seen of Twilight town, its twilight in the back ground. Or maybe that's just photographers trying to promote the town…"

Sora blinked; he talked a lot, but this girl mad him sound like a mute. "Slow down Kairi, yes it does seem like its Twilight most of the time…as for promoting the town in photographs, probably."

The girl giggled and nodded; "I'm surprise you caught all that. Riku says I can talk a mile a minute if I put my mind to it."

"I can see why…"

She grinned; "you'd like Riku. He's an interesting guy, very competitive."

"Sounds like my best friends back in Twilight town."

"I'll introduce you guys during lunch."

Sora made a face; "sorry my neighbor claimed me for lunch."

Kairi pouted; "fine. Well if you get bored of your neighbor come looking for me! We usually eat lunch in the courtyard."

Sora nodded; "sure thing. Maybe I'll drop by."

0-0-0

When the lunch bell rang Sora jumped up and down in the cafeteria looking for a familiar orange head. When he spotted Wakka and his crazy hair near the main lunch line, he bolted toward him.

"Hey Wakka!"

Wakka grinned; "Sora man, how was your first few classes?"

"Great, I made a friend, though she's a bit of a chatter box."

Wakka chuckled; "most of the girls here are. Well lets go, my friends aren't going to wait forever." He grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward the glass doors at the back of the cafeteria.

He walked out toward a group of kids sitting around the table—one of which was Kairi, the girl he met in his home room class.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my new next door neighbor ya."

Kairi giggled; "Sora, you didn't mention that Wakka was your neighbor." She let go of the kid with silver hair's arm and stood up. "Well since you are here I'll introduce you to everybody. You already know Wakka, the girl at the end of the table is Selphie, the girl next to her is Yuna, the blond girl is Rikku—Yuna's cousin, the silver haired girl is Paine, the blond boy next to Yuna is Tidus—her boyfriend, and the silver headed boy next to me is my loving boyfriend Riku."

Riku rolled his eyes and pulled his arm out of Kairi's grip. "Hey Sora, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. For all of you who read my story "I'd be the best friend..." I am getting close to finishing it so don't give up on me!**

* * *

**Chapter: Two**

**From yesterday, its coming.**

**From yesterday, the fear.**

**From yesterday, it calls him.**

**But he doesn't wanna read the message here.**

I ran into the school glad to be out of the hefty wind. The weather man said that a pretty nasty storm was coming up and I was glad to be out of the cross fire.

"Sora!" Riku called from down the hall.

The first week of school Riku and I had ended up being pretty good friends actually. He was a lot friendlier then he let off; and Kairi was right, we absolutely loved to compete.

In the span of a week the silver headed boy had managed to become my best friend. Of course I haven't forgotten about my friends back in TT—in fact Roxy e-mailed me the other day. He said that his parents agreed to let him come down during Christmas break and not to worry about my father because they said they'd pay for a hotel room and everything. Of course that brightened my mood one hundred times.

"Hey Riku!" I said happily attaching myself to his arm. It was interesting; nobody ever said anything about how clingy I was towards Riku…but then again they probably think it's the way I am; since I cling to Kairi and Tidus this way too. All three of them have become really good friends to me.

But there was an interesting twist to it all. Despite my efforts, I have fallen head over hills for Riku. I know, I know, crushing on a straight guy is against the rules. But I couldn't help it. Riku is absolutely gorgeous and he and I really clicked…

So I was kind of relived that nobody questioned my motives to clinging to Riku. You see Destiny Islands is a very tight nit religious town; not many people accept homosexuality in this town. That is exactly why my father picked such a place to move.

You see I have my suspicions that he knows I'm gay but doesn't want to accept it. So he thinks that by moving to such a town I would all of a sudden magically turn straight. I have to roll my eyes at him.

Riku laughed and oh god do I love that laugh; "hey squirt did you finish the algebra homework?" I pouted at being called squirt. "First of all I'm not short just vertically challenged. Second; yes I did. It was easy peasy!"

Riku sighed leaning against his locker; "man I wish I could say the same, that homework kicked my butt." I giggled pulling on his arm. Class was going to start soon and I was going to force him to walk me to home room.

"That sucks Riku, what about gym? Are you ready for Xigbar's crazy hard physical today?"

Riku let out a groan; "I so am not. I swear that pirate is trying to kill us."

"And what about chemistry; did you study those notes I lent you? The quiz is today…"

Another groan; "shit I forgot…damn Sora what am I going to do? Today is going to kick me in the balls and laugh as I whine in pain."

I rolled my eyes; "I'll look over your math homework in second to see if you did it right, you'll have to tough it out in Xigs class, and we'll study Chem like crazy during lunch K."

Riku smiled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug—unknown to him my stomach flared up in butterflies. "God thank you Sora, what would I do without you?"

I laughed sheepishly red from the hug; "probably curl up in a ditch after school and cry."

Riku let out another one of his beautiful laughs; "yeah probably."

I stopped in front of my home room and pouted that the door had come up so quickly. "Well this is me. I'll see you in second?" Riku nodded; "you betcha squirt." He said ruffling my hair.

I growled and pushed his hand away; "I do not need you messing my hair up any more than it already is." Riku smirked and ruffled my hair again; "later!" He called as he made his escape down the hall.

I sighed and entered my home room.

I smiled finding Kairi sitting in her normal seat, I walked over and sat in mine. "Hey Kai."

She smiled; "hey Sor… was that Riku outside with you?"

I nodded; "yep, I was just rescuing him from an academic break down."

She giggled; "that sounds like Riku; he's always been horrid with school work."

"You know, looking at him you would think he's a genius with perfect grades."

Kairi snorted and rolled her eyes; "far from."

I laughed; "I totally agree."

When it came around to second period, my heart was beating with excitement. It was weird; I had only gone an hour without seeing him and I was already missing him like crazy.

I peeked into the small window that every class room door had; Riku was already in there with his math home work out waiting for me to go over it.

I stepped back away from the door and took a few deep breaths before opening the door and making my way in.

Despite my nervous feelings I put on a brilliant smile when my eye catches Riku. "Hey Ku! Ready to meet your fate?" Riku groaned obviously not in the mood to partake in such jokes. I sit my butt down in the seat next to him and grab his note book. "Sora I'm not done!" I look over the page of badly written scribbles; "you look done to me…I think."

I turn around in my seat and pull out a pencil. After having read over the whole page of home work and marking which ones he had gotten wrong I handed the paper back. "At the moment the number of problems you got right would result in a C on your home work."

Riku let out a sigh of relief; "honestly; that's better than I thought I did." I laughed; "in celebration for you doing good on a homework assignment how about we go get some ice cream after school?"

Riku chuckled putting his homework back into his bag. "Only you would find every opportunity to have ice cream." I grinned; "of course! Ice cream is what makes the world go round especially if it's in sea salt form!" Riku laughed; "all right, ice cream after school. Should we invite Tidus and Wakka?" I shrugged, "sure why not." No! I was screaming in my head; I wanted it to just be us. But I had to keep my straight faced up.

Riku nodded and quickly texted the two Blitz ball players; "hurry Riku, Saix is coming!" Riku quickly sent the messages just in time to shove his phone into his pocket and smile innocently at our scary English teacher.

After school I was waiting by his locker a little bit impatiently. Kairi came up and stood next to me. "Waiting for Riku?" I nodded; "he wanted me to help him with more homework." She chuckled; "it's a good thing you came along Sora or else he might fail." I smiled; "he's a brilliant kid if he'd just applied himself." She giggled; "that's what I've been trying to tell him for years!"

I spotted Riku coming down the hall; "well here he comes, I'll talk to you later Kairi." She nodded and gave Riku a quick hug before parting her way. I sighed; sure I felt horrible telling Kairi a lie about what I was doing. But I didn't exactly want to watch those two act all cute today.

Riku watched her leave before looking at me. "She didn't want to come?" I shook my head; "no she said she had something to do with Selphie." Riku nodded; "Tidus and Wakka couldn't make it, they have blitz ball practice today." I nodded; "I guess it's the two of us then."

Riku chuckled; "I guess so. Let's get going."

"So you're from twilight town?" I nodded; "that's a pretty far was away." I sighed licking my ice cream. "You're telling me! My best friends are back in Twilight town."

Riku frowned; "that would be hard."

I nodded; "yeah, and I'm not even allowed to call them. If I want to talk to them I have to e-mail them on the schools computers!"

"Seriously?" Riku questioned, I nodded. "Yes seriously. They are…um…" I shook my head. I wasn't ashamed of my friends being gay. Hell I was gay, but with the way people were around here I could just come out. I'd lose my friends here, I'd lose Riku. I'm pretty sure Riku would freak out and accuse me of having a crush on him. Of course I did, but I didn't want HIM to know that. So I took in a deep breath and only told half the truth. "My dad, he really doesn't like them…"

"And why doesn't he like them?"

I shook my head; "he just doesn't, he never has." I finished off the last bite of my ice cream then looked at my phone. "It's getting pretty late I should get home."

Riku nodded standing up; "do you know the way home from here?" I nodded; "I do thanks."

I threw away my trash and ran out of the ice cream shop. I knew running away was a little rude; I just didn't want him to keep asking me questions that I wasn't prepared to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. All my attention has gone over to my Akuroku story "I'd be the bestfriend" and even that hardly gets my attention. I'm just so dang busy nowadays. I started college and its not hard homework and stuff, but its time consuming. So bare with me please!_

_Anyway, I have a habit of not replying to reviews for thsi story so I am going to do that._

_Hoshi: It doesn't end there! I have a skeleton of thirteen chapters of this story! Guys, this story is very complex and deep! Well deep to ME! _

_RejectedXPancakes: Thank you. Sorry, his friends didn't come in this chapter. But who said the aren't gonna show up in future chapters! hehe._

* * *

**On a mountain he sits, not of gold, but of sin. **

**From the blood he can learn see the life that it turn. **

**From a council of one he'll decide when he's done; **

**with the innocent on his face is a map of the world.**

**A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world.**

**A map of the world. **

I sighed sitting on my bed. I still felt quite stupid for having run out on Riku like that. He was just getting a little too far for my own comfort. Still, I didn't have to run out like that I could have asked to change the subject.

Groaning I face planted into my bed, I was so embarrassed. I've decided I was never going to leave my room, ever.

At school today, I attempted to explain to Riku why had ran off. I personally think I made it worse, having practically jammed my feet into my mouth. I am pretty sure I am never going to show my face at school.

Riku seemed kind of bugged by it; he shrugged me off most of the day. Not that I blame him or anything; I would have shrugged me off too. It just makes me a bit sad.

I lift my face out of my bed when I hear a clunk on my window. Now either a bird decided to face plant it into my window, or somebody was throwing rocks at it. The latter was more probable.

I opened my window and was shocked at the group of people standing on my front lawn. "Sora!" Riku shouted in the most hushed tone he could. "Hurry up, get dressed."

"Where are we going?" I asked, not wanting to sneak out for nothing.

"You'll see!" He answered back.

Clicking my tongue, I quickly pulled back into my window and went to throw on the nearest clothes I could find. The first thing I managed to grab was a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. I pulled on the clothes and started my adventure out my window. To my luck there is a palm tree right outside.

Once my feet were planted safely on the ground below I started my inquiry. "So where are we going?"

"it's a surprise ya." Wakka said.

"Why am I not allowed to know?"

"Dunno, just thought it would be fun to tease you." Tidus pitched in.

"Is this going to get me killeds?"

"Only if you fallow strange men." Riku chuckled ruffling my hair.

"Alright guys very funny, where are going?"

"Just shut up and get in the car."

I glared at Riku; "this could be considered kid nap?"

He rolled his eyes; "don't care, get in the car."

I sighed and climbed in the middle of Waka and Tidus and sat down. Riku got into the front seat. "You know you could have sat in the passenger's seat."

"As if Riku, your pile of trash has taken that seat."

He chuckled; "I guess I do need to clean out my car."

"Ya think man?" Wakka through in kicking a soda can back underneath Riku's seat.

After a long, dirty ride, we finally stopped and piled out of the car; a few cans fallowing after us.

"So we are at a…club?"

Riku nodded; "it's a teen club."

"Uh huh…so why did I have to sneak out of my window. My dad wouldn't have protested against a teen club you know."

Riku shrugged; "we just decided to make you feel a little rebellious for once in your life."

I rolled my eyes; "there is just one problem with your plan guys. Since you didn't inform me of where we were going, I didn't bring any money. I know these places cost money."

Riku grinned. "Don't worry about that, I got you covered."

I gave him a strange look, I was pretty sure that only a few hours ago he was angry at me. It made me wonder "who gave him happy pills?"

"Huh?"

I groaned; "did I just say that out loud?"

Wakka nodded; "clear as a bell man."

Riku was giving me a strange look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you were kind of grouchy all through school, now you are all happy let's go party?"

Riku sighed; "look, I was having a stressful day at school. Now I just want to kick it with my best friends and forget about everything."

I clicked my tongue and headed for the entrance of the club; "alright then, I'll pay you the money back."

Riku grinned and caught up with me; "no need to, I'm the one who dragged you out of your house."

"That is true."

Riku handed the guy the money for the both of us.

"Now tell me something Riku, where is Kairi?" I asked fallowing him to the dance floor.

"It's a guy's night. I don't spend every minute with Kairi."

"It's a club, so I just figured you would like to dance with her."

Riku laughed; "honestly, I'd rather dance with you than her."

I chuckled; the beat of the song taking of my body. I don't look like it, but techno music and loud bass was a weakness of mine. So I started shaking my hips and swaying along to the music. The music was pulsating through my body, making me feel right with the world.

Riku was right; this does help you forget everything. It felt like I was back in Twilight Town with Roxas and Axel dancing till I couldn't dance anymore. It felt like I didn't move, that I wasn't in a town full of stuck up people who would judge me for who I am, that my father wasn't trying to change me. All there is me and the music; and Riku who was next to me getting as lost as I am.

I laughed when he grabbed onto my hips and started to dance with me. For a minute I hoped that he was secretly harboring hidden affections for me. But I knew he was just trying to have fun and be funny. Too bad his humor was killing me ever second.

But either way, I wrapped my arms around his neck and synced my body with his.

(Switching to Riku's P.O.V.)

After a much dramatic kidnapping of Sora, we ended up on the dance floor talking about Kairi. The last person I wanted to talk about at the moment.

Lately the little things she does, like cling onto my arm, tucking hair behind my ear; that I used to find cute just pisses me off now. In fact the thought of her has been pissing me off. That's why I decided that I need a guy's night. No girls, maybe that is what has been bothering me. Maybe I've been spending too much time with Kairi.

So I grabbed Wakka and Tidus and made plans to kidnap Sora. And boom, here we are, dancing next to each other.

I look over at Sora; he looked so wrapped up in the music, shaking his thin little hips. It made me want to grab them.

That's another thing, lately I've wanted to do the strangest things with the brunette. Hold his hand, hug him, and even kiss him. It's the strangest thing and I don't know what to do about it.

That also has been stressing me out, there for I've been kind of harsh to him the past little while.

I look around to make sure Wakka and Tidus where nowhere near us. Lucky for me they weren't, now I could give into my urges to dance with Sora. Hopefully he wouldn't get freaked out about it. Knowing Sora he probably would just think I was being funny.

I grabbed those small hips that were teasing me and pulled him closer to me. At first Sora tensed up a little bit; but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my neck.

He chuckled; "hey Riku, what would Kairi do if she saw us now?"

I smirked; "she would freak out and force me to church to repent for my sins."

"Oh she's one of those people?"

I gave him a strange look; "those people?"

He nodded; "people like my dad."

"Explain further please."

He chuckled; "my dad he's a homophobe."

I pushed him away quickly; I really didn't want him to have the wrong idea.

Sora rolled his eyes; "let me finish. My best friend Roxas is gay; we managed to keep it from my dad for a very long time. But he spotted him and his boyfriend Axel kissing while making their way out of the movie theater and he freaked. That's why we moved here."

"So…?"

"So things like this don't really bother me. Don't get me wrong Riku, I myself am not flaming; this just doesn't freak me out."

I know it wasn't normal and that I shouldn't feel this way; but when Sora said he wasn't gay my heart dropped. But I smiled and continued dancing; "oh, well it doesn't bother me either really…I guess…"

I wasn't sure if being around gay people bothered me, here on Destiny Islands, there weren't any open homosexual couples so I wouldn't know. In fact, I don't think I've even met a gay person.

Sora chuckled; "you guess?"

I nodded; "I mean I haven't exactly been around any so I wouldn't know."

"Oh, just remember that they are normal people too. They have feelings just like any other person. The only difference is who they love."

I chuckled; "aren't we inquisitive." I said pulling Sora back toward me to finish our dance.

He looked up at me and grinned.

His smile; it shouldn't have, but it made my heart flutter.

* * *

_Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!_


End file.
